


Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



Amy was dead. Somehow Madame Kovarian killed her in the process of trying to take Melody. Not only did Rory lose his wife he lost the daughter he didn’t even knew he was having.

It’d be an understatement to say he was a mess. The Doctor grieved as well and if Rory was honest with himself, a part of him blamed the Doctor. Amy never would’ve been targeted if not for her association with the Doctor.

“Rory, don’t be so foolish to think the Doctor isn’t suffering just as much, if not more than you.” River told him this during a spat. “Mother wouldn’t approve of it at all.”

… not the best way to find out River happened to be Melody but it helped with some of the pain. Her words also rung true. Amy would probably slap him and say he was acting like an idiot.

It was why he had to forgive the Doctor. Amy would never forgive him if he didn't.


End file.
